


To Play Forever

by wetdryvac



Category: Pretty much all the imortals, fey - Fandom, vampire - Fandom, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Gaming, licensing, steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdryvac/pseuds/wetdryvac
Summary: A microfic.





	To Play Forever

**Author's Note:**

> How we discovered the Long Ones.

Was about 2060 we finally noticed the Long Ones. Hidden among us in the quiet of blood and bone, fur and stone. Stories always say one or another come out, come public, would be revelation or somesuch, but it weren't so. Just a couple gamers on the late-night saying, "Yeah, don't expire our steam accounts. We old, but your license say for life, and we just want to play in peace."


End file.
